


What If?

by mrncarr04



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrncarr04/pseuds/mrncarr04
Summary: After playing Before the Storm, I (the writer) felt completely and utterly distraught by the fact that they had to just show us Rachel's phone ringing on the table in the Dark Room... So, I decided to write a story based on "What If?" What if Chloe managed to save Rachel? Well have a read and you'll see what goes on in my head when it comes to Amberprice.





	What If?

**21nd April 2013**

It had been about a month since Rachel and Chloe had finally gone and gotten their latest tattoos done together. Chloe had of course opted for the sleeve on her right arm that consisted of a simple skull that was surrounded by flowers, vines, red ribbons and blue butterflies. Rachel on the other hand had opted for the huge Chinese Style Red Dragon on her right calf. Ever since she had gotten her tattoo, she had taken every opportunity to wear shorts just so she could show it off around the Blackwell Academy Campus and out and about in Arcadia Bay.

A vortex club party was going to be no exception to this. Rachel had picked out her outfit the night before while sitting in her dorm room with Chloe, who really shouldn’t have been in her dorm room or on campus for that matter, but that never ever stopped the now blue haired punk from setting foot on campus and spending as much time as possible in Rachel’s dorm room whenever she could.

Rachel had decided that even though she lived in Arcadia Bay that she was moving into a dorm room at Blackwell Academy, mainly so she could get away from her Father who had been lying to her for almost all of her life and who had also paid Damon Merrick, yes! The guy that stabbed her in the arm and almost killed her, to drug her biological mother to try and make her relapse into her drug addiction that she had been clean from for over a year at that point.

Damn, 2010 had been an eventful year for Rachel Amber.

The past 3 years for Rachel hadn’t been smooth sailing either. Her relationship with Chloe had taken so many different turns that she really didn’t know where to begin to try and explain what they were to each other. They shared kisses, snuggled together whenever they had sleep overs, and went on “dates” which mainly consisted of going to the two whales for food or going to the movies but that was about as far as their relationship had gone.

Frank Bowers had become a huge part of the young blonde’s life… but that’s another story that’ll be explained at a later date… one that involves adultery, drugs and possible chaos.

It was around about 8pm on the evening of the Vortex Club party that was being held in the gymnasium of Blackwell Academy. How these parties were ever allowed on campus was a complete mystery to Rachel, but it never stopped her from gate crashing them. She loved a good party. Rachel had just finished getting dressed, wearing a pair of short denim shorts with a white tank top and her blue and black checked flannel shirt over the top but not buttoned up. Her haired was styled like it usually was, flowing down her back and her shoulders with the strands tucked behind her left ear to reveal her signature blue feather earring.

“I bet you look hella hot…” Chloe’s voice crackled over the loud speaker of Rachel’s cell phone that was sitting on the bedside table while she got dressed. The comment made the blonde scoff slightly before chuckling as she looked herself over in the full length mirror that was on the back of her dorm room door. “You’re just a biased dork that would think I looked hot in a trash bag…” Rachel retorted, a smirk spreading across her delicate features even though she knew Chloe couldn’t see her face.

“Well that’s just because you are a smoking hot human being, Amber…” Chloe retorted back, letting a chuckle of her own fall from her lips. Chloe who had no intention of ever attending a Vortex Club party, was currently lounging on her bed, smoking a joint that she had rolled just before calling Rachel to see how the outfit and getting ready for the party process was coming along. She was partly glad that there was a party going on at Blackwell because that meant that her step-douche would be working late and that meant she didn’t have to deal with his shit.

“Well, I’ll send you a photo once we’re off the phone if you are so adamant that I will more than likely look hot…” Rachel then offered as she made her way over towards the bed and sat herself down before she began to pull on her blue converse shoes. The party was probably already off to a start, but Rachel always loved to arrive once the party was in full swing, which always made it easier for her to crash things. Also, the chances of Victoria Chase bumping into her and giving her shit was less likely if she arrived when it was busy.

Victoria, ever since The Tempest, had continued to make Rachel’s school life somewhat like a living hell due to her jealousy. Well, in all honesty, Rachel loved how jealous Victoria was of her, it made her think that she must have been doing something right.

“That better be a promise…” Chloe piped up over the phone, obviously releasing a lung full of smoke from her joint while she spoke. Rachel rolled her eyes, once again despite Chloe not being able to see her. “Uh huh… anyway, I better go…” The blonde then announced, which gained a groan from the punk on the other end of the phone.

“Oh, just before you go, you still coming to stay here tonight after the party?” Chloe asked quickly, her voice sounding hopeful. Rachel lifted her phone and turned off the loud speaker function before holding the phone to her ear as she began to answer Chloe’s question. “Uh huh… as long as you are still picking me up?” Rachel returned the questioning tone of voice towards Chloe.

“I’ll be there, remember and text me when you’re ready to leave the party! Have fun!!” Chloe chirped over the phone.  
“I will see you tonight, bye!” Rachel chirped back before she took the phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button.

As promised, Rachel quickly snapped a photo of herself in the mirror before she sent the photo over to Chloe, with the caption: _‘Still think I look hot?’_ written under it. She quickly made a sweep of her room, making sure she had everything she needed before she made her way out the door, locking her dorm room door in the process since she wouldn’t be back that night.

* * *

 

**Just After Midnight 22 nd April 2013**

The Vortex Club Party had been in full swing for over 3 hours now, the Blackwell Gymnasium was jam packed with students all dancing, chatting and having fun with one another, most of the attendees tipsy and others absolutely steaming drunk and unable to stand.

Rachel was comfortably between tipsy and steaming drunk, mainly because she had done more than just drink alcohol at the party. She had also snorted a few lines of Coke with a few of the Vortex Club members, Nathan Prescott being one of them of course.

This side of Rachel Amber was the side that only party goers ever got to see of her. Unfortunately, her comfortable feeling of being between tipsy and drunk was about to come to an end…

“Could you please watching this drink for me? I need to go to the toilet…” Rachel announced as she handed her Red Solo Cup to Nathan, who took it from her and nodded his head, watching her as she walked away toward the toilets.

“Rachel, how are you doing? How is your homework assignment coming along for my class?” A familiar voice piped up from beside the main door of the gymnasium. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and looked towards the taller, bearded man with a chiselled jawline, designer thick framed glasses and hair that was styled to look messy, which made him look just that little more handsome.

“Mr Jefferson! Hey… uhm… Yes, yes… It’s pretty much finished…” She replied after taking a moment to process what it was that he was actually asking her. Alcohol and Drugs could have that kind of effect on a girls mind.

Mark Jefferson had arrived at Blackwell Academy at the beginning of the year as the new Photography teacher. Rachel was like every other girl who attended his classes… Smitten and Enamoured by the mysterious professional photographer that was now teaching at their school.

“That’s excellent, I expect great work for you, Miss Amber!” He enthusiastically announced as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He had been asked to chaperone the party for the earlier half of the night which meant his shift was just about done. “Anyway… I shall let you get on with whatever it was you were doing…” He then added, waving his hand in the direction of the door.

Rachel then smiled and nodded her head in Mark’s direction before she sheepishly slipped past him, making her way towards the girl’s toilets that were only a few paces down the corridor from the gymnasium.

After her trip to the bathroom and after sending a quick text to Chloe to let her know that she would want to be leaving soon, Rachel had made her way back over towards Nathan and the others she had been hanging with. She thanked Nathan for keeping a hold of her drink before she took it off him and downed the last of the liquid that was in the bottom of the cup.

Nathan seemed a little more off that usual, he seemed to have his eyes trained on Rachel’s cup as she downed the last of her drink and he also seemed a little more twitchy and anxious than usual. The boy kept slipping his phone out of his pocket as if he was waiting on a call or a text, but Rachel thought nothing of it, Nathan was usually always waiting on some sort of call or text.

It didn’t take long before Rachel’s vision became a lot more blurry than it previously had been, the room around her began to spin and her stomach started to churn in a way that only meant she was about to vomit.

Now, any time Rachel had gotten drunk or high on some sort of drug, she very rarely felt queasy, so instantly she knew something wasn’t right.

Well… she thought she knew because that was when everything went black for the young blonde actress. Now and again she regained consciousness and only heard faint sounds of voices or a voice near her. She tried her focus her vision but it just wasn’t going to happen for her, she could figure out Nathan’s voice telling her that he would get her home, but she couldn’t even muster up a proper response.

It had been about an hour since Rachel had text and Chloe had kept to her word because she had just pulled up into the parking lot of Blackwell Academy. She listened to the engine of her beaten up old truck as it rumbled and shuddered to a stop just before she yanked the key out of the ignition before almost throwing herself out of the door and onto the tarmac.

She straightened her leather jacket before pulling a pack of smokes out of the pocket, placing one of the sticks between her lips before she flickered her lighter to life, the flame dancing in front of her face as she walked towards the main entrance of the school.

She had noticed a quick glance of Nathan helping someone into the passenger’s seat of his truck, but she couldn’t see who it was that he was helping. She could onto see that the person was obviously unable to hold themselves up properly. She frowned but kept walking, moving towards the main entrance.

Just as she came to a halt at the stairs that lead into the main building of Blackwell, Dana stepped out of the door, staggering just a little but she still looked as if she was able to hold a conversation with someone. “Chloe!...” Dana exclaimed, her tone of voice showing that she was in a merrily drunken mood.

“Wait… Why are you here?” She then asked, which had Chloe’s left eyebrow cocking up, wondering why she was being asked that. “I’m… I’m here to pick up Rachel, she’s coming back to mine…” The blue haired rebel then explained, which had Dana’s brows knitting together.

“No… Nathan has just left to take Rachel back to her dorm room… she was pretty drunk…” Dana explained, which had Chloe’s eyebrows knitting together in both confusion and slight worry.

“Nathan? I just saw him in the parking lot—“It was just then that it hit Chloe and her heart sank almost instantly. “That little fucker…” She hissed before taking off into a sprint towards the parking lot without speaking another word to Dana.

Just as Chloe got to the parking lot, Nathan’s truck was pulling out of its space and moving towards the ramp that lead out onto the main road. “Prescott!!” She called after the truck but he turned out of the parking lot and down to the right on the road.

Without another thought, Chloe sprinted towards her own truck and moved as quickly as she could to get behind wheel. The truck roared to life as quickly as Chloe could get the key into the ignition before she sped out of the parking lot and into the same direction as Nathan.

It only took Chloe about 3 minutes to catch up to Nathan’s pretty much brand new, bright red truck. She kept her distance, knowing that if she got too close he would more than likely try his best at losing her.

* * *

 

After what felt like forever, but was only in fact 20 minutes of driving, Nathan pulled off of the main road onto a dirt road. Chloe slowed down as she got to the place where Nathan turned and looked down the road, noticing the lights on Nathan’s truck starting to fade away into the distance, so without waiting any longer Chloe followed, turning the headlights of her truck off when she got closer to where Nathan had parked his truck.

She stopped the truck a bit of a distance away from wherever it was that Nathan had led her to. She couldn’t see much, mainly because it was the middle of the night and pitch black outside. She kept herself a good distance away from Nathan, not really wanting to get caught, mostly out of fear more than anything, she had no idea what he was up to.

She stalked her way closer and closer to the lights that were still coming from Nathan’s truck before she quickly ducked herself behind a huge tree when she saw a beam of light coming from a flashlight, obviously from another person who had been waiting on Nathan arriving.

 _‘What the fuck is going on here?’_ She thought to herself, confident that she was far enough away not to be heard by Nathan or the unknown person who was walking towards Nathan’s truck.

“Give me a hand with her please?! She’s like a dead weight…” Nathan spoke to the mysterious figure that came to a halt beside him. Chloe was trying her best at trying to identify the other person, who she could see was obviously male.

“Since you asked so nicely…” A rather sultry tone of voice seemed to echo through the trees from the mysterious man who was obviously working with Nathan. The taller dark haired male then lurched forward and hoisted Rachel out of Nathan’s truck and over his shoulder.

Chloe’s stomach clenched when she spotted Rachel’s limp body being draped over this guy’s shoulder as if she was some sort of ragdoll. The punk watched carefully as both Nathan and the taller male stalked their way off into the old dilapidated barn, with Nathan closing the large wooden doors behind them both.

“Fuck…” Chloe then muttered as she slipped her cell phone out of her pocket, debating with herself on what she should really do right now.

She had two choices…

Risk her own life to go in all guns blazing and stop them from doing whatever the hell they were planning on doing with Rachel… Or, Call the cops and let them deal with the situation…

**Author's Note:**

> **Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger guys, this chapter is just a but of a "Pilot" mainly because chapter 2 is still in progress. Let me know what you think and see if you guys can guess what's gonna happen!**


End file.
